Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL: The Alternate Numbers - A Chaotic Cloud
by Riku the Dark
Summary: A duelist with a harsh past meets Yuma who turns the duelist's life upside down. (I'm horrible with summaries.) A collaboration with BardoftheTwilight
1. Chapter 1

**Riku: Please, note that this is my first fanfic so some of this won't go well.**

**Astral: I believe your doing it wrong already.**

**Riku: Well, if I am I'll accept any tips you have. (Although I'd rather have them from the reviewers.)**

**Astral: How should I know what to do?**

**Riku: (facepalm) Anyways I do not own Yugioh ZEXAL.**

* * *

Two knights walk into a strange lab-like area. One has black hair, brown eyes, and black armor stained with crimson. The other has gray hair, blue eyes, and shining silver armor.

"Is it almost ready Professor?" asked the knight in black.

"Patience Maltox if you go too fast accidents are bound to happen. Isn't that right Durbe?"

Durbe smiled. "That is correct Professor. You really should slow down brother."

"Whatever brother." Maltox walks through a door into a strange room covered in runes.

Durbe facepalmed. "Are you still trying to rush the experiment?"

Maltox turned around "No , I'm actually reading the runes to see if any are missing."

Durbe smiled again. "Well I'll check if anything translates wrong then." After taking two steps something trips Durbe making him fall into the door, closing it. While trying to catch his balance after falling into the door he fell onto the switch activating the device. "Oh no." Durbe starts to run to the door.

A strange energy starts to surround Maltox and he gets shocked by some stray energy. "Durbe what did you do!" As he looks around he concludes that Durbe betrayed him. A giant flash fills the room.

* * *

A similar black haired guy jolts out of bed yelling.

A red energy being appears out of a pendant on the table. "_Damn, Cloud why do you have to be so noisy in the morning?_"

"Sorry, Maltox I just had that dream again. The dream that's too real to be false."

Maltox looked down "_I know since we are one I dream the same dreams you do._"

Cloud facepalms "How could I forget that detail. Sorry about that Maltox."

Maltox sighed. "_Its ok because your running late again._" The red energy being laughed after he said it.

Cloud looked stressed as he threw on his usual black pants with blue flames at the bottom, and his blue shirt. "Damn it! Why wasn't I told I was running late earlier!" He saw his favorite black jacket with blue flames at the sleeves and threw it on. "I can hear him yelling already about how precious time is." He groaned at the thought as he grabbed his pendant. Which was a black Barian symbol with a blue crystal on it instead of red.

Maltox rolled his eyes. "_If Dusk wants to yell then let him fume._"

"That's not how it works Maltox" Cloud said as he ran down stairs to grab his dueling gear.

"_Don't forget your deck._" The red energy being grinned as he saw Cloud run back into the room.

"Oh thanks Maltox. Now we're going to have to run, because my Duel Runner is being worked on." Cloud started running full speed.

Maltox grinned as he glowed a bit. "_You run I'm going back to sleep." _ Maltox laughed a bit as he disappeared into the pendant.

"I hate it when he does that." Cloud said to himself as he ran to meet up with Dusk.

* * *

Fun Fact #1: This is a joint series worked on with BardoftheTwilight.

Fun Fact #2: Cloud has a tendency to run late so expect to see him running a lot.

Fun Fact #3: Wow, if I could be subtle then I messed up on that part. Oh well.

* * *

**Riku: Well that's all for now.**

**Astral: I still think your doing it wrong.**

**Riku: I don't want to hear it from you Astral. Anyways please review, but don't flame. That's about all for now see ya next chapter. (Disappears into an overlay network.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Riku: Sorry, it took a while to update this, but I've been busy with things.**

**Astral: Yeah, watching a guy called "Markaplier" play horror games.**

**Riku: Why were you going through my history?**

**Astral: I wanted to see what this Amnesia was.. Now I'm sorry I asked.**

**Riku: (Facepalms) Anyways, disclaimer is on the first page.**

* * *

"Damn it! Dusk is going to be so pissed." Cloud stopped for a moment. "Wait a minute, I just realized something."

"_What would that be." _Maltox tried suppressing his urge to laugh as he said this.

"It's Thursday! I'm supposed to go to the duel runner track to meet up with Cole, and the others." Cloud facepalmed. "You already knew didn't you Maltox?"

"_Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."_

Cloud groaned at the realization as he began to run toward the duel runner tack. "I just hope nothing gets in my way." Right as he turns a corner he runs into a kid with spiked hair black hair, and two red spikes in the front. He was wearing a school uniform, and a gold pendant. "Why don't you watch where your going kid!"

"The name is Yuma, and I'm not a kid, but if you want to keep being an ass about the run in then lets duel."

"Fine. I'll mop the floor with you in a few turns." Cloud smirked at the thought.

"I'm not going to hold back just so you know! I'll show you the power of kattobingu!" Yuma shouted as he threw on his duel gazer, and duel disk.

"I don't know what that is, but prepare to be humiliated." Cloud laughed as he threw his mp3 player in the air. The mp3 was instantly covered in blue flames and landed on Cloud's right arm in the shape of a big fire-like duel disk. "D-Gazer, ready." His right eye turns red, as a blue flame tattoo appears around his eye.

AR Link Established.

Yuma observed the name of his opponent. "So your name is Cloud, this should be interesting."

"Whatever I'm going first. Ore no turn! Draw!" Cloud grinned at the card he drew. "First off I summon Bone Star Amplishocker." A skeleton with amps on its arms, and electric coils on its back comes out from the ground. It roared as it caught ablaze with blue fire.

**Bone Star Amplishocker: Level 4 ATK 1600/DEF 1800**

**FIRE Zombie/Effect**

"Now I throw two cards facedown, and end my turn." Cloud seemed to snicker a bit as his two facedown cards appeared.

Yuma looked at the monster for a moment. "Wow that looks awesome. Anyways, its time to show you my strength! Ore no turn! Draw!" He studied his hand for a moment. "I summon Gogogo Golem in ATK Mode!." A stone golem rose from the ground and seemed to roar for a moment.

Gogogo Golem: Level 4 ATK 1800/DEF 1500

EARTH Rock/Effect

"Now Gogogo Golem attacks Amplishocker." Gogogo Golem starts to charge at Amplishocker.

"Hold on a moment. I activate my trap card! **Panic Rave**!When a Bone Star I control is attacked I can change both its battle position and they can't be changed normally until my next end phase." Amplistar start to dance and stops dancing when hes on one knee with his amps in front of his face. Gogogo Golem starts to dance awkwardly into defense mode.

Yuma groaned in fustration. "Fine, I'm setting a card facedown, and end my turn." His mind seemed to wander as his facedown appeared in front of him.

"Time to show you how to throwdown! Ore no turn! Draw!" He saw the card he drew, and grinned. "First off I'm Activating my facedown Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your set card." A giant thyphoon stuck Yuma's set card "Then I shall continue my turn by summoning Bone Star Wingman." A giant fiery tornado appeared, and out of it came a skeleton with wings, the monster was also wearing a suit. The new monster landed as he caught ablaze in blue fire.

**Bone Star Wingman: Level 4 ATK 1000/DEF 1000**

**FIRE Zombie/Effect**

"Now, I activate the spell **Rockin Out**. If the only monsters I control are two Bone Stars of the same level I can Special Summon a monster that's a level lower from my hand, and it becomes the level of the two on my field. So now I bring forth Bone Star Flarestorm." A feminine skeleton with flamethrowers on her skull creating along blue long flames she giggled as the rest of her body caught fire.

**Bone Star Flarestorm: Level 4 (Originally Level 3) ATK 1200/DEF 1000**

**FIRE Zombie/Effect **

Yuma got an excited look on his face. "I'm guessing you have a Number."

Cloud grinned at the statement. "Yeah, I have a Number but I don't need it to beat you. Now, I throw a card facedown." A card appeared in front of him, and at that moment the fire on his monsters got bigger. "I'm activating the effect of Amplishocker. Once per turn, when I have no hand I can change the battle position of a monster on both sides of the field. I choose Amplishocker, and your Golem." Electricity starts to form around Amplishocker's hands as he charges himself, and Gogogo Golem full electricity changing them into attack position.

Yuma started to think. "What could you gain from this?"

"Watch, and learn, because now I'm overlaying Level 4 Wingman, and Level 4 Flarestorm." A strange blue fire spiral appears in the ground, and the two monsters turned into neon blue fire balls and went into it. "A danger rolls up into this duel. Now watch as its blue flames scorch everything in its path. Xyz Summon!" A giant blue fire hurricane bursts from the portal. "Come forth, Bone Star Riftbreaker!" The giant hurricane disappears to reveal a big skeleton with four arms, and one arm ends up being a guitar. Its wings showered the field in flames. Then, the eyes of the monster glowed red, and it started to laugh manically. It roared as blue flames engulfed it in a mighty inferno.

**Bone Star Riftbreaker: Rank 4 ATK 2100/DEF 2000**

**FIRE Zombie/Xyz/Effect**

* * *

Author created cards:

Bone Star Amplishocker: Level 4 FIRE Zombie/Effect ATK 1600/DEF 1800

Once per turn, while you have no cards in your hand you can change the battle position of two monsters on the field. The battle positions of those monsters can't be changed until your next End Phase.

Panic Rave: Trap

Activate only when your opponent declares an attack on a face-up "Bone Star" you control. Change the battle position of the attacker, and the attack target. They can't change battle positions (Except by car effect.) until your opponent's next End Phase.

Bone Star Wingman: Level 4 FIRE Zombie/Effect ATK 1000/DEF 1000

While you have no cards in your hand, and this card is in your graveyard you can banish it to target on card on your opponent's side of the field. Destroy that target. If the target was a monster deal 500 points to your opponent.

Rockin Out: Quick-Play Spell

While you control two "Bone Star" monsters of the same level Special Summon one "Bone Star" that is a level lower from your hand as that level. Destroy the summoned monster during your End Phase.

Bone Star Flarestorm: Level 3 FIRE Zombie/Effect ATK 1200/DEF 1000

Once per turn, you can discard one card to return all "Bone Star" monsters to your hand, then destroy cards on the field equal to the number of "Bone Star" monsters returned. When you have no cards in your hand this card can attack directly.

* * *

Fun Fact #4: The overlay network for Rift Breaker is the normal Bone Star overlay network. So expect a few more of those in later chapters.

Fun Fact #5: The Bone Star archtype was originally supposed to revolve around fusions but I decided to go with an xyz style instead since making the fusions would make this a bit more difficult.

* * *

**Riku: I thought this chapter would be shorter than this. Oh well that just means I know more about what to do for next chapter.**

**Astral: Observation #45 Riku is a very lazy writer.**

**Riku: Hey I'm trying here Astral. Anyways please review, no flames, and see you next chapter. (Dives backwards into overlay network)**


End file.
